


destiny, and also sacrifices

by a_simple_potato



Category: Mothman (Folklore)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, TW: The Whitest White Girl Name To Ever Exist, as for the actual work tags, but like fancy garbage. garbagé, i also have no recollection of writing this, i have regrets(tm), i was not forced to write this, kidnapping (possibly. again it's written in the stars), this is garbage, uh destiny i fucking guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_simple_potato/pseuds/a_simple_potato
Summary: Things are not going wel for Kaythlynn, at all.
Relationships: Female OC/despair, Mothman/being generally sexy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	destiny, and also sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonhaebunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhaebunny/gifts).



> i wrote this to become a mothman fucker on a discord server

Kaythlynn's nightly tea had just finished steeping. It was, by all means, quite an ordinary night. If one can ignore the local cryptid sitting on her bed.

Kaythlynn sat down and turned towards the fur-licious winged man. "So, Sir Mothman, I take it?" She inquisitioned.

"You'd be correct."

"Good to know. So. What brings you to my humble abode at," she looks at the sparkly pink clock,"three am, and moreover, on a Thursday?"

"Ah, that's classified. All I can say, is that the light from your bedroom has shown me that you are a worthy candidate." Mothman's red eyes glinted dangerously and Kaythlynn felt shivers going down her spine.

"You're telling me that I am a worthy candidate. Okay, that's cool. But, for what? You can't do anything without me agreeing to it!" It wasn't quite a yell, but close to it regardless.

Mothman clicked his tongue, tutting lightly. "You must be a fool, I said it's classified. Although… I suppose it can't hurt to tell you when the last candidate was chosen in your region. Approximately 64 years ago. That telling you something?"

Kaythlynn gasped, her eyes going wide in terror and fear seeping out of her pores. "T-the last mothman sighting near me. It was sixty four years ago! It can't be!"

"Why yes, it sure can! The factory is awaiting you, it is time to realise your true worth, as The Seventh Moth of the Lainstown Province!"

Mothman grabbed Kaythlynn and flew out of the window, never for her to be seen again. 

On a completely different topic, the next sighting of a moth-like cryptid happened nine days after her mysterious disappearance, but I am sur neither have anything in common.

**Author's Note:**

> so. that happened.
> 
> Give Me My Purple.


End file.
